On a multi-lane highway or a freeway, there is usually an overtaking lane or a passing lane. In North American countries such as the United States, the overtaking lane is a lane nearest to a center of the road or an inner lane. The overtaking lane is designed for passing, thus allowing the motorist to travel at their own pace. In some jurisdictions, it is illegal to use the overtaking lane as a travelling lane as opposed to passing. However, it is not uncommon that the vehicles stay in the overtaking lane and sometimes the vehicles travel at a speed below the posted speed in the overtaking lane. The inventor has recognized that some drivers may not be aware that they drive in the overtaking lane longer than permitted by the law or they do not know the law on the overtaking lane. It is desired to have a system and method to alert the driver to return to the normal lane at a safe condition.